Homesick
by buttlos
Summary: "I didn't know I was home sick," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "What could you have done anyway? It's not like we can just go back to Minnesota."  "No, but, we can improvise." slight kogan fluff


okay, i don't really have much to say about this other than i don't really write kogan that often, because i'm not very good at it, so this is .. really bad. haha. i rushed this so on tome of me not writing kogan ever, there's that. sorry for the .. poopiness of this story. :P

**warning:** mild kogan fluff  
**disclaimer:** i don't own anything

* * *

As much as Logan loved the warm weather that L.A. provided, there were times where he really missed those long, chilly Minnesota nights. There really wasn't anything quite like curling up next to the fireplace with a good non-fiction book and a big mug of hot chocolate. Watching the snow fall was another one of the things he liked to do those days they were snowed out of school. It was almost magical. Okay, sure, L.A. gets cold too, but California has _nothing_ on Minnesota in that department.

So when everyone else just had to rush down to the pool for their daily fix, Logan stayed in the apartment. There's only so much pool and sun one can take. Really, he was getting tires of being hot all the time. It would definitely take some getting used to. Yeah, ice cream or some shaved ice would probably help out with that, but they don't last very long, especially when Carlos is around. He's always asking for a bite of food when he thinks something looks good. Hell, sometimes he would just say, "That looks good!" and take a bite anyway.

But Logan didn't want a chilly beverage or pool time. All he wanted to do was stand in front of the fridge and embrace the cold it emitted.

So he did.

It was awkward at first and something he really wouldn't ever do under normal circumstances, but it just felt _so good_ to be standing in the cold again. He sighed and closed his eye, imagining himself making snow angels with the guys back in Minnesota – another thing he really missed about his old home. Needless to say, he was getting lost in his own little world and standing practically inside of the fridge, grinning like an idiot and he looked ridiculous.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Logan jumped in surprise, knocking a few things over and shutting the door quickly, not even caring that the orange juice was spilling all over. Clenching his jaw in embarrassment, he turned around to see Kendall giving him that famous "raised eyebrow, what the hell" face.

"I uh – um." Awkward cough. "I was just looking for some uh, s-sour .. cream?"

Wow. That was probably the stupidest lie ever.

He turned back to the fridge and scrambled around inside, moving things around, muttering little things like, "Nope, not here" and "Haha! _That's_ not the sour cream!"

"Well, looks like we don't have any sour cream, so .. I'm just gonna go and hide my face in my pillow now. Bye!" Logan said in haste, whizzing past Kendall, or at least he attempted to before he felt himself being jerked back by the arm.

"Slow down there, cowboy!" Kendall said as he turned Logan around. "What were you _really_ doing?"

The smaller boy cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head and looking everywhere but at Kendall. "Um .. nothing? What, can't I just-" another awkward laugh, "you know, stare into the fridge without it being weird?" He got another famous Kendall face, the "you've got to be kidding me, right?" one this time.

"You were practically crawling in the fridge!"

"Yeah well, I couldn't reach something."

"Logan-"

"I don't know if you noticed, Kendall, but my arms aren't as long as yours!" Logan motioned towards his arm for emphasis, just in case Kendall hadn't noticed that Logan's arm really isn't shorter than Kendall's. Not by too much, anyway.

"You're homesick, aren't you?"

Talk about dead pan. How did he know? Out of all things Kendall could've guessed and he guessed that he was homesick. Logan didn't even know he was "homesick". He just thought that he was tired of the heat.

Cringing, the genius of the bunch looked up at the leader, his eyebrows knitting a bit. "Yes?"

Kendall chuckled at his best friend, shaking his head and patting the smaller of the two on the shoulder. "Oh Logie, why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't know I was home sick," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "What could you have done anyway? It's not like we can just go back to Minnesota."

"No, but, we can improvise." And with that, Kendall was making his way to their bedroom, leaving Logan standing there in the living room confused. What could he even mean by "improvise"? What's there to do? It's not like they could have Buddha Bob fill the Palm Woods Park with a ton of shaved ice again. That was a trial in and of itself after the snowball fight.

A few minutes passed before Logan saw his friend tumble down the swirly slide and over to him, smiling to himself.

"What were you doing?" Logan found himself asking as he watched Kendall rummage around the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

With his curiosities piqued, Logan slowly made his way to their rooms, taking a look back at Kendall every now and then to see what the hell he was looking for in the cabinets. Whatever. He'll find out eventually.

So he walked up to the door, pushing Kendall's obvious scheming aside, and opened it cautiously only to be greeted with a burst of really unexpected, but refreshingly cold air. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around himself and stood in the doorway, contemplating if he really wanted to step inside the room or not.

It only took a few seconds for him to decide, yeah, he'll go in. The cold felt nice, even though it gave him goose bumps up and down his body, but it put a smile on his face regardless. With arms still wrapped around himself, Logan slowly maneuvered to his bed, closing the door with his foot behind him. There was no hesitations to bury himself in his covers, which were also ice cold, so it made no difference, and wait for Kendall, because he obviously had more to this than just make the room a tundra.

"Special delivery for Logan Mitchell!"

Logan poked his head out of the blankets to see Kendall strolling over to him, two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate in his hands. "Is that hot chocolate?" He knew the answer already, but he might as well ask anyway.

"Only the best! No one can make hot chocolate better than yours truly," Kendall said grinning, handing over one of the mugs to his comrade, who gladly took it. "Well … except maybe my mom, but she doesn't count."

Without even asking, Kendall snuggled up next to Logan under the covers, practically sticking his face in his hot chocolate. "Man it's cold in here!"

Logan only laughed, taking a sip from his own mug, and made a mental note to himself that Kendall does make some pretty bitchin' hot chocolate, even if it probably was from a packet. It was still really great that his best friend did this just so he wouldn't be homesick anymore. Really, he appreciated it a lot.

"Hey Kendall …" Kendall glanced over to the brunette, face still in his mug, humming in response. "..thanks. This is awesome."

"Hey man, what are best friends for?"

Logan smiled up at Kendall as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He couldn't help but lean in and sigh contently as he took another sip from his hot chocolate.

Okay, so maybe the L.A. weather wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he might just wish for it to stay unbearably hot more often.


End file.
